Geris
by Preddlebunny
Summary: Tales of the new chief engineer during the reoccupation of the Dominion. Geris is and undercover federation agent who volunteered to stay behind and pose as a bajoran engineer while the federation mounts an attack. OC/? review plz!


I sat on the highest level in Quarks quietly watching everyone nearby. Having the cardassians and jem'hadar on board instead of starfleet is taking more used to getting used to than I originally thought. For one, they were much louder than usual. Cardassians, on their time off, liked to do nothing more than drink, fondle women and gamble on the dobble table. It had only been a few weeks since the reoccupation of the station and already things had seemed out of place.

"Staring at the cardassians are not gonna make them go away".

I put down my brush as Jake Sisko sat across from me. He was carrying his reporters tab which meant he was probably here to question me again.

"Really" I chimed, "and I thought perhaps if I stared at them long enough they would explode".

"Haha", he replied with a sarcastic laugh and gestured for a ferengi to come take his order.

"Honestly Jake I don't know why you chose to stay here". I picked up my paintbrush and paper and continued my work. I was working on a scene of the entryway of the bar.

"The same reason you did, to help and keep my ears open for anything useful", he pointed at his reporters padd. "and too report the latest news".

I took a sip of a glass of deka tea and smirked, "I don't see the point Weyoun won't even let you publish them".

"No he said once I write a more balanced view I can", he pushed a few buttons and looked at me expectantly. "So Geris how has the new residents affected your daily life on the station?"

"Hmm", I stroked my chin and leaned forward, "well I'm a designs engineer working under cardassian rule. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Jake smiled again sarcastically and leaned forward, "how's the new bajoran look treating you?"

I rubbed the ridges of my nose that were so generously given to me by Bashir, "I have to say it's strange to see myself in the mirror when I wake up in the mornings and I don't have my actual face". I took a swig of the tea, enjoying the calming effects. "But as long as it keeps who I really am hidden that's fine with me".

Jake leaned in even closer, "have you contacted federation intelligence yet? Do they have a plan?"

"Shhhhh!" I hissed, "don't say that even in a whisper" I looked around and saw a couple vorta sitting close on the lower level. "Vorta have good hearing".

"Oh sorry" he shied back in his chair silently watching . The ferengi waiter walked by and awaited Jakes order.

"I'll have a Ratari stew and orange juice please".

"Nice choice" I muttered, dipping my brush the paint canister and finishing the shading on the bar arch. "It sucks not being able to have eggs and bacon every morning huh?"

"Why do you paint anyway, you're supposed to be an engineer". He stated ignoring my question of his beverage choice.

I bit my lower lip as I swiftly drybrushed an area on the paper to make it look like it was shaded. "Because I used to do it when I was younger , and it's the only thing keeping me sane right now".

Jake craned his neck to see, "that's really good, almost looks like the real thing".

"It's called realism", I replied raising one brow in concentration. "Supposed to make it look as real as possible".

The ferengi waiter dropped off Jakes food and drink then scurried away to take a frenzied cardassians order.

I looked at the time on my handipadd and sighed, "I should get to my quarters my shift starts in seven hours and I could use the rest seeing that the repairs to the main computer hasn't been completed. You enjoy your food Jake and stay out of trouble".

He smiled and I returned it as I stood to leave. I walked down the spiraling stairs, avoiding and inwardly disgusted at the gazes I got from the nearby drunken cardassians ,and even worse the look I got from the jem'hadar.

I was almost out the door when I heard a voice stop me, a very unwanted voice that is.

"Lieutenant!"

I turned around with an impatient look on my face and sighed in annoyance, "yes Damar". God how I hated Damar, almost as much as I hate Dukat.

The cardassian waved me over to the seat next to him at the bar, "come sit with me Geris". I could tell he was half drunk by the nearly empty kanar bottle he held in his hand.

I gave him a sarcastic smile back, "as lovely as I'm sure that will be I'll have to refuse the offer".

Damar leaned toward me, nearly falling over. His blue eyes focusing hard on me, "it wasn't an offer lieutenant it was an order".

"Well I'm officially off duty right now so good night", I turned.

"Geris! that is an...order" he stated pointing a finger at me. He was drunk off his ass at this point. I could pretty much smell the Kanar on his breath from here.

I groaned inwardly and strolled over with my hands firmly clasped behind my back, "what do you want Damar?"

One of his hands clasped my exposed forearm in an attempt to hoist himself up from his chair, "you're very attractive for a bajoran has anyone ever told you that". I winced from his alcohol infested breath and attempted to pull away. Quark out of the corner of my eye saw the trouble coming and scurried away.

"Damar I don't have time for your little games", I did a final yank and released his grip.

Damar laughed and took another drink of his kanar, "learn to have some fun lieutenant. I guarantee I can give you plenty of it".

I almost threw up in my mouth. Any other woman would see this cardassian as handsome and hell maybe even I do but underneath he was just another hateful bastard. "Tempting, really but I'm leaving now". He called my name a few more times but I walked so fast out of that bar I was almost jogging to my quarters.

As soon as I entered I set my lock in place when the door whooshed shut. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears. This station, at least the way it was now, always had me on my toes. I checked for any secure messages from the federation. Thanks to O'Brian he was able to set up a secure and undetectable channel for me to use.

I took a quick sonic shower, changed into my night gown. Before going to bed I looked into the mirror. A bajoran face with similar features as my old one stared back at me. Kira insisted I cut my hair short since most bajoran military officers do but I just couldn't. My hair was the only thing that reminded me of what I was before I was altered. I was a vulcan, born and raised on earth by a family of humans since I was a child. Stationed here by the time I was 21 as an assistant engineer under O'briens guidance, but on the side, unbeknown to most except Sisko, I was an operative of the federation intelligence as well.

I sighed and settled down for sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I gave my reports to Kira the next morning then went to my office Dukat had so kindly arranged for me. When the federation had abandoned the station Dukat appointed me as the next chief of engineering. Honestly he's been doing a lot of brown nosing lately toward me and Kira.

"Raktajino, hot", I ordered from the replicator. To vulcans coffee had no effect on them but I had to seem bajoran, and the warmth of it helped wake me. I grabbed the blue cup and began going over the daily reports from engineering.

I was only a couple hours into my shift until my day was completely ruined.

"_Lieutenant?" _

I heard the comm go off and I looked outside my door. Through the glass I saw Dukat standing outside my doorway, waiting impatiently with that signature smug smile on his face.

I pressed the entrance button and he stepped in.

"Really Geris, must you keep your door locked?"

I took another sip of my klingon coffee, barely acknowledging his presence, "keeps people I'm not so fond of out. Now what can I do for you?"

Dukat stepped ever so lightly around my desk, his hands clasped together in front of him. "I heard of what Damar did to you at the ferengi establishment. I assure you it won't happen again".

I smiled sarcastically , "you might have just saved his life Dukat. Perhaps if you wouldn't let your soldiers get drunk on duty this kind of thing won't happen as often hmm?"

He only smiled, "I suppose you can't really place all the blame on him, you are a pretty woman". I glared as his eyes raked over me from head to toe. "But I guarantee you that unfortunate incident won't be repeated ".

"Thanks I feel better already", I swiveled my chair away from him and continued to read my reports.

Dukat sighed, "I have an assignment for you Geris, you might not like it but it'll give you something to do besides boring computer repairs".

My ears perked in interest and I turned back around to face him, "what is it?"

"We need a clear channel of communication to the Founders planet in the Gamma Quadrant, I need you and Damar to oversee the design and construction of the communications relay being built on the other side of the wormhole".

"Well..." I paused, "you had me then you lost me Dukat I'm not working with him on anything".

Dukat forcefully turned my chair to face him and placed his hands on both sides of it leaning close. "I didn't say anything about giving you a choice in the matter", he moved his face closer to mine and smiled. "I like you lieutenant, your straightforward and you get right to the point. I would hate to have you executed, but if you don't lose that little attitude of yours.." he trailed tilting my chin up at him but I yanked away from his grip.

"I get the point Dukat", I said through gritted teeth.

He smiled, his face still close to mine as his eyes raked down my face then back up, "glad we can finally understand one another". The cardassian stood, straightening his uniform, "I will have the designs sent to your office computer and you and Damar can get to work. Have a nice day lieutenant". He left shortly after that.

My stomach churned as I gripped my hair in frustration.

"One hell of a day Geris".


End file.
